Children of Berk vol 2
by TheWinterFury
Summary: The adventures of Vetrarose Horrendous Haddock continues. After becoming lost in a dangerous snow storm. Vetra and her friends learn the importance of her father's teachings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:  
Flashback:  
It was an exciting morning on Berk. The moment the sound of the morning horn was blown, signaling the start of a new day, thirteen year old Vetrarose Horrendous Haddock bounced out of her bed and ran down the stairs fully dressed and practically bursting with excitement. For today was the day that she started her training at her father's dragon training academy. At several other houses, similar things were happening. The other thirteen year olds, now old enough to train their own dragons, were cheering and running crazily around their houses chanting "Today's the day!" As loud as they could. "Alright, Vetra." Said Astrid, Vetra's mother, speaking loud enough to be heard over her daughter yelling. "Calm down and come get your breakfast." Astrid set down a plate off eggs and yak meat at the table for Vetra. "Don't have time to eat!" Said Vetra happily, stuffing pieces of parchment paper, ink and her copy of the book of dragons into her leather satchel. "I want to be the first one at the academy! Best trainers are always punctual you know."  
"The best trainers ALSO make sure to have a healthy breakfast, young lady. You'll need your strength." Said Astrid, hands on hips. Grumbling, Vetra sat at the table, and began shoveling eggs into her mouth as fast as she could. "So, where's Dad and Toothless?" She asked, her mouth now full of yak. "They left early to get ready for the day." Astrid answered as she continued packing Vetra's satchel. "They have a busy day scheduled for you first-years today." Vetra just about choked on her breakfast in her haste to finish quickly. Now coughing, Vetra hopped up from the table, and quickly brushed her hair with a comb made from the tail-spine of a Deadly Nadder. "I gotta go now!" She gasped, her eyes streaming. "Class starts in ten minutes!" Astrid kissed her daughter on the head then handed her the satchel. "Have a great day, love." She said. "Learn something."  
"That's kinda hard." Said Vetra, putting the satchel over her shoulder. "When you live with the dragon master and he has already taught you everything."  
"You never know." Vetra waved goodbye to Astrid as she ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. Astrid gave a deep sigh. "She's growing up so fast." She said to herself.  
Present day:  
Sixteen year old Vetra was sitting on a barrel next to her best friend, Spikelout. They were in the middle of an important dragon training, but they, and their fellow student trainers were too busy laughing to be paying attention to Hiccup, who had both hands cupped on either side of his mouth, and was making a loud, almost bird like noise. "Will you knock it off?!" Said Hiccup impatiently, making the dragon call for the fifth time in a row. "I can't be heard over your noise!"  
"We can't help it!" Said Vetra's other friend, Lugnut, who was wiping tears from her eyes. "What exactly is the point of this exercise?!" Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes. "Look, I've told you." He told the class. "Dragon calls are very important. If you ever get separated from your dragon-"  
"You need to be able to call for it." Finished Narsellus, another one of the student trainers. She was a big, muscular girl with messy red hair, and was currently leaning up against a stack of wooden boxes with her arms crossed. "We know. Although to be frank, you wouldn't catch me dead making a noise like that." Aloeverra, one of Narsellus' cronies, gave a dorky snort as she laughed agreeingly. Hiccup ignored this and once again gave another dragon call. A moment passed then Toothless came flying into the academy, landing next to Hiccup, who pet him on the nose. "Good job, bud." He said to him. "Probably just came to keep Hiccup from making that Thor-awful noise again." Spikelout muttered so Hiccup couldn't hear him. Vetra, however, blew Spikelout's cover as she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Glaring at his daughter, Hiccup said "Alright, Vetra. If you're so good that you don't have to pay attention, then you can go next." He made a hand signal to Toothless, who flew back out of the "We're waiting." Said Hiccup. "Call Toothless back." Vetra gave a moan like a child not getting her way and stood up. "Why does SHE always go first?" Interjected Narsellus. "Well, you're welcome to take my place, Narsellus." Said Vetra as she stood next to Hiccup. "Nope. Just kidding." Said Narsellus quickly. The other students chuckled. "Settle down." Said Hiccup, now fighting to keep his patients. Vetra cleared her throat. "Okay." She said. "Here it goes." She took several deep breaths before cupping her hands around her mouth as Hiccup had. She buffed out her chest and opened her mouth wide. But instead of a NightFury call, she gave a loud raspberry and started laughing harder than ever with her hands on her knees. The other students joined in, a couple falling to the floor. "I'm sorry, Dad." Said Vetra when she finally caught her breath. "I can't take this lesson seriously."  
"For once, Vetrarose." Said Narsellus, in between gasps for air. "We can actually agree on something!"  
"Okay. That does it." Said Hiccup reframing from yelling. "You all are grounded until further notice!" The academy finally went silent. "What?!" Said Vetra. "You've gotta be kidding me!"  
"I'm not!" Said Hiccup, speaking to the entire class. "You need your Dragon calls to help your dragon find you . If you cannot call your dragon, he cannot find you. So, until you all learn to take this seriously, your dragons will remain here. Class dismissed!" The students all left the academy with the heads bowed, muttering silent insults to Hiccup and his dragon calls. "Dad!" Said Vetra angrily. "You can't take our dragons from us!"  
"Oh yes I can." Said Hiccup, walking out to find Toothless. "You're acting like children, so, I will treat you like children. Besides." He added as he found Toothless and climbed on his back. "You seem to forget that Toothless is mine." Vetra opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again as no words came to her. Instead she gave a loud growl and stomped away to find her friends. Hiccup sighed as Toothless grumbled at him. "I know I was hard, bud." Hiccup said to him. "But it's for the best."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Flashback

"Welcome to your first day of dragon training!" Was how Hiccup greeted the batch of young dragon riders after every teenage was present at the academy. All were eagerly waiting to see what excitement was in store for them. Stood alone in the front of the group, having beaten almost everyone of her peers to the academy. "Now." His continued. "I know you're all anxious for the traditional trip to Dragon Island to catch a dragon of your very own." The students all nodded in unison. "However, you won't be doing so for another two years. When you have gained enough experience to deal with wild dragons." The excitement in the air died away as the students all groaned with disappointment. "Wait. There is more." Hiccup assured them. "You will still be training with dragons. As first years, you will begin you training with the most basic of dragons, the Terrible Terror." The students fell silent as Hiccup regained their attention. Hiccup walked over to a large wooden crate and lifted the top off so several small dragons poked their heads out of the crate. Several students applauded with excitement. "So, for your first lesson." Hiccup continued. "You will each pick a Terror to take home. You will learn to care for your dragon, name it, and learn basic skills. And in time, will be ready for a riding dragon." Without wasting another minute, Hiccup stepped aside to let the teens pick there Terrible Terror. Pushing and shoving each other, each student made their way to the crate of Terrors, each wanting first pick. Vetra shoved aside a lager, bulky boy with surprising strength as she fought her way to the front, but then was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. "Wait your turn, Vetrarose!" Commanded thirteen year old Narsellus, closely pursued by her ugly friend, Aloe Vera. "Us REAL Vikings should get first dibs!"

"Yup, that's right!" Chimed Aloe Vera, as she shoved two more kids out of the way. Growling angrily, Vetra proceeded to the crate. Once up front, Vetra examined the iguana-size dragons, each eager to be picked by the young trainer. Finally her eyes fell upon a crimson red Terror, practically crawling over his fellows to get her attention. Chuckling, Vetra picked up the crimson Terror. "Hello there." She said, holding the Terror up to her nose. "You shall come home with me." Holding her new dragon tightly in her arms, Vetra pushed back through the crowd of teens, and join up with several more that were grouped together, admiring their new Terrible Terrors. "Alright! Can you believe it!" Cheered Spikelout, examining his leaf-green Terror. "We are now one step closer to becoming full dragon riders!" Vetra nodded in agreement. "I wonder what we're going to learn first now."

"Well." Vetra began. "First step is probably to name them. Whatcha gonna name yours, Spike?" Spikelout shrugged. "Beats me." He said. "He's kinda the color of vomit. So maybe-"

"Don't you dare!" Said Vetra, shoving Spikelout playfully. "Relax, Vetra. I was only joking." Said Spikelout defensively. "What are you going to name yours then?" Vetra brought her Terrible Terror back up to eye level, squinting as she thought for a moment. "Mmm." She said. "Cinder! Cinder the crimson Terror. That's going to be his name."

"Nice." Said Spikelout approvingly. "Can you believe, Spike? We are finally dragon trainers!" There was a harsh laugh from behind. Vetra and Spikelout turned the see Narsellus standing with her mint colored Terror in her arms. "Oh please!" She said. "To be a dragon trainer, you can't actually be scared of dragons." Spikelout scoffed. "We're not scared of dragons." He said. Narsellus laughed again, throwing her Terror into Aloe Vera's arms, who tried to juggle both Narsellus' and her own dragon without dropping them. "Not you." Said Narsellus, walking up to Vetra and Spikelout. "Vetrarose here." She pointed a finger at Vetra. Vetra blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said shifty. "Oh really?" Said Narsellus, getting in Vetra's face. "What about the Whispering-Death?" Vetra shuttered. Narsellus laughed harder than ever. "That's what I thought." She said. "Shut up!" Said Vetra through gritted teeth. "Or what? You're gonna cry? Aw. Poor Vetra afraid of the widdle Whispering-Death." Dropping Cinder to the ground, Vetra lunged at Narsellus and pinned her to the ground, punching her in the face. While Spikelout and Aloe Vera tried to pull Vetra off Narsellus, the other teens began to cheer and chant, egging the girls on. Narsellus grabbed Vetra and rolled over so she was now on top, and started punching back. Vetra tried kicking Narsellus off of while trying to roll over again. "Hey hey! Break it up! Knock it off!" Hiccup had ran over and pulled Narsellus off of Vetra. But as the girls got to there feet they continued to attempt to fight, but Hiccup had put himself between them to keep them apart. Finally, Hiccup shoved both girls away from each other, causing Narsellus to stagger backwards, and Vetra to fall back to the ground. "Both of you are on stable duty for the next week!" Hiccup said sharply to both girls. "Everyone else, back to you houses! We'll start again tomorrow." Talking excitedly about what had just happened, the students walked out of the academy with their Terrible Terrors. Holding a hand over her swollen eye, Narsellus snatched her Terror out of Aloe Vera's hand and stomped off with Aloe Vera closely following. "Vetrarose!" Said Hiccup, appalled, watching Vetra wipe the blood from her face. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing!" Said Vetra, avoiding her father's glare as she picked up Cinder. Spikelout, who was waiting for Vetra kicked the dirt nervously. "Maybe I should go." He said. "That's a good idea, Spikelout." Said Hiccup. Spikelout rushed out of the academy, leaving Hiccup and Vetra alone. "Vetrarose!" Said Hiccup again. "What happened?" Still avoiding Hiccup, Vetra wiped the tears from her eyes. "She was teasing me." She said in a cracked voice. "About what?" Said Hiccup sharply. Vetra sniffed, and said quietly. "The Whispering-Death." Hiccup's anger faded from his face. "Oh." He said. "I see." He walked over and put his arm around Vetra. "I'll talk to Narsellus and-"

"No!" Vetra turned and looked at Hiccup, fire in her eyes. "Don't you dare!"

"Okay, alright. Fine." Said Hiccup quickly. "But you'll have to promise not to get into anymore fights then." Vetra sniffed again, then nodded. "Yeah, alright." She said. "That's my girl." Hiccup smiled warmly. "Let's just got home and put this all behind us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Present day:

Vetra chucked a rock into the water at the Cove. The rock skipped three times across before disappearing below the surface. She, Spikelout, Lugnut, And their other friend, Meathead had been wandering around the cove's pool, sulking ever since Hiccup had confiscated their dragons the prior morning. "Ah man!" Wined Spikelout, kicking up the dirt. "I can't believe Hiccup took Spiral-wing! I haven't spent a single day away from her since I took her home!"

"I know what you mean." Said Lugnut grumpily. "I am so bored without Dorknob! I was doing these experiments with his acid. To see what melted fastest."

"Yeah, I really do not want to know." Said Spikelout before Lugnut could continue. "I want my Firestone!" Cried Meathead. "Will you three pull yourselves together?!" Said Vetra, turning to glare at the others. "Look, my dad isn't giving us back our dragons any time soon. So we might as well make the most of it." Spikelout gave a nasty laugh. "Make the most of it?!" He repeated. "How are we supposed to do anything without our dragons. We do everything with them."

"Well then. We're just going to have to find something to do WITHOUT our dragons." Vetra thought for a moment before saying. "I got it! It snowed on the mountains last night. I say we go and hangout up there today. Spikelout and Lugnut nodded in agreement, but Meathead said. "But we still have training this afternoon. We can't miss it." Vetra laughed. "Dragon training without dragons? Yeah right!" She said. "If dad is going to take away our dragons just for goofing during class, I see now reason to keep attendance." Meathead whimpered. "Come on, Meathead." Said Lugnut. "Get your nose out of your books and have some fun!" Grumbling, Meathead said. "Ugh fine. But just this once. If we don't practice our dragon calls, I'll never see Firestone again."

"That's tomorrow's problem." Said Vetra. "Today, we play!"

Meanwhile, the other students were starting their day at the academy. Heads low, they prepared themselves for a long lesson of reading and lectures. A lesson that did not involve dragons was never a good one. Hiccup had set up desks for the teens, some with wooden chairs, and others with barrels to sit on. Several of the students were fighting over the chairs. Narsellus, in particular, had practically thrown one boy out of one of the chairs so she could sit herself down. "Settle down." Hiccup called to the edgy group, as he took his place at the front of the class. "Everyone take out or copies of The Book of Dragons." Grumbling, the students pulled their books out of their satchels. Hiccup paused for a moment as one boy dumped his satchel upside down, dropping the contents everywhere. He allowed the boy to retrieve his belongings, while the other students snorted with laughter. "Anyway." Said Hiccup at last. "Open your books, and who could tell me which Tidal Class dragons are known to be acidic?" While the majority of the class had to skim through their books to answer Hiccup's question, a couple of students immediately rose their hands in the air. But as Hiccup surveyed the class, he noticed the vacancy of four desks. Looking closer, he had a relaxation. "Where is Vetra?" He asked the class at large. "I last saw her with Spikelout, Lugnut and Meathead." Said one girl sitting in the front of the class. "They were dressed in winter gear." Hiccup sighed deeply, angry, agitated, with his hand covering his face. Narsellus and Aloe Vera snickered quietly to themselves. "Somebody's in trouble." Narsellus whispered. "Alright." Said Hiccup. "We'll resume the lesson later. I have a couple of hides to tan." Relieved, the students hastily packed their books and raced out of the academy without a second thought.

Hiccup followed the students out of the academy, mumbling inaudible swear words under his breath. "What in the name of Thor is this girl's issue?!" He said to himself. "First she's goofing off during class. Now she's ditching all together!" He continued to grumble the entire way back to his house, where Toothless was taking a sun-nap by the door. "What's next?! She'll lead a full-on rebellion?! Ugh! What am I going to do with her?" Toothless awoke and gave a wide yawn, showing his teeth. "Heya, bud." Hiccup greeted Toothless, giving him a pat on the head. "You feel like going on a trip?" Toothless bounded excitedly in response. "Good." Said Hiccup. "We'd better find Vetra and the others before they get themselves in anymore trouble."

The glistening, snow cover mountain, safe from the sun under glorious dark clouds, eager to spill even more snow, would have been a peaceful place, if not for the screams and laughter coming from the teenagers chucking snowballs at eachother. "Ha!" Vetra jeered, as she ducked to avoid a snowball thrown by Meathead. "You missed! You couldn't hit a yak if it was- ow!" With her guard down, Lugnut seized the opportunity to throw another snowball, hitting Vetra on the side of her head. "SCORE!" Lugnut raised her hands up in triumph. "I got you, Vetra! I got you- Uh-oh." Vetra, Spikelout, and Meathead had each made another snowball, and turned on Lugnut. She covered her head as they threw their snowballs at her one after the other. "Okay okay! I give!" Said Lugnut. "White flag! White flag!" The other teens laughed as Lugnut dusted off the snow. "Yo, Vetra! Watch this!" Spikelout had found a long, flat strip of wood, and was standing on it like a snowboard. He allowed himself to slide down hill until the snow rose upward, sending Spikelout into the air. Spikelout whooped as he did an airborne double back-flip and right-side-up again. The whole form would have been impressive, if the snow bellow hadn't been so soft. As Spikelout made to land back on his board, he disappeared beneath, with a small thump, sending a puff of powder into the air. Vetra, Lugnut, and Meathead laughed harder than ever while Spikelout struggled to climb out of the snow. "Not bad." Said Vetra, extending her hand to Spikelout. "Landing could use a little work though."

"Ha ha." Said Spikelout, as Vetra helped pull him out. "I would like to see you do better."

Snow began falling again on the mountain. First softly and tolerably. Then harder, with bigger flakes. The wind picked up, making it nearly impossible to see. "Brr!" Meathead shivered. "It's getting really cold! I can't feel my face!"

"Dont be a wimp, Meaty." Said Spikelout, speaking loud enough to be heard over the howl of the wind. "I don't know." Said Vetra, wrapping her arms around her body. "I'm inclined to agree with Meathead. We should get back to Berk before this storm gets any worse." But as they started to walk down the mountain, the wind blew the snow right into their faces, stinging their eyes and obscuring their vision. Vetra pulled her scarf over her face in an attempt to block the snow. She sank deeper into the snow with each step she took, numbing her feet. "Okay, this is stupid!" She said after a long time. "We can't see a thing, and I'm not convinced we're even going in the right direction!"

"Okay, cool!" Said Meathead, agitated. "We can just sit our numb butts in the wet snow until the storm lets up! Yeah?"

"I say we all hug eachother to share body heat." Lugnut suggested. She grinned at Spikelout, who was closest to her. "Dont you touch me." Spikelout warned her in a threatening manner. "Knock it off." Said Vetra. She was getting thoroughly grumpy from the cold, and was having second thoughts about what they had done. "Man, the one time we don't have our dragons!"

"I know what you mean." Meathead said, chattering so his teeth made a rapid clicking noise as the clapped together. "I usually have Firestone to keep me warm on days like-" There was a blast of wind, so strong, it to scream right in the teens ears. Meathead's woolen hat, made special by his mother, blew right off his head. Vetra and Lugnut, both being very lite in weight were knocked off their feet and immediately buried underneath the snow. "Vetra!" Spikelout began to dig her out, while Meathead helped Lugnut. "You okay? Said Spikelout, helping Vetra back to her feet. "I'll get back to you on that." She said, readjusting her scarf. "This is bad." She said. "I hate to admit it. We're lost. And we're in serious trouble."


End file.
